


Love Like You

by LivingOnLaughs



Category: The Masked Singer (US TV)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Implied Bullying, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sleep talking, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Thottie, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnLaughs/pseuds/LivingOnLaughs
Summary: I always thought I might be badNow I'm sure that it's true'Cause I think you're so goodAnd I'm nothing like youLook at you goI just adore youI wish that I knewWhat makes you think I'm so special
Relationships: Rottweiler (The Masked Singer US)/Thingamajig (The Masked Singer US)





	Love Like You

It was one of the most wholesome nights Rottweiler had ever experienced. Basketball practice had drained Thingamajig of all his energy, ergo, the green monster was curled up in a ball in the center of the bed, snoring up a storm and had been that way since he arrived at 5 in the evening. The dog chuckled at the sight, knowing he'd have to sleep on the couch, tonight. But, for now, Rottweiler was planning to watch soaps on the TV, with a cup of ramen noodles and his fluffiest blanket.

Rottweiler sighed as he fixated his chestnut eyes on the soap opera. It wasn't a guilty pleasure of his, even though that what Flamingo has told everyone. Truth be told, Rottweiler would only watch a soap if nothing good was on, and according to the TV guide, the only things worth watching were either men getting footballs in the groin or the cheesiest soaps to be showed on rabbit-ear television sets. Commercial breaks were when Rottweiler would stand up from his spot on the couch and stretch for a good few minutes, before the soap came back on.

* * *

During one of these commercial breaks, Rottweiler was certain he heard someone frantically call out his name. Naturally, he was getting concerned, as it was only he and Thingamajig in the small apartment, and Thingamajig was sound asleep. Thus, Rottweiler shrugged it off as his boyfriend talking in his sleep. Rottweiler had grown used to the late night murmurs, even when the murmurs would turn into full-on shouting that would wake the rest of the apartment complex. Ergo, Rottweiler shrugged it off as nothing new.

"Roro...don't leave. Please! I'm sorry!" Thingamajig whimpered in his sleep, growling the growl he would growl before bursting into a fit of tears (Rottie learnt this the hard way).

The dog trembled a little, turned off the TV and quietly snuck into the bedroom, walking towards the bed. The green monster was sweating in his sleep, gripping onto the pillow for dear life and with tears trickling down his eyes. Gulping, Rottweiler could only watch in fear, as his boyfriend was breaking down during a nightmare. The dog watched for about fifteen minutes, before the monster jolted up in the bed, screaming out Rottweiler's name.

"It's okay, Thing, it's okay. You just had a nightmare." Rottweiler reassured, as Thingamajig slowly opened his bleary eyes. "Roro's right here." Thingamajig trembled a little, looking at the dog, in worry. The waterworks were starting to follow, as he looked away from Rottweiler, in shame.

Rottweiler sighed and crawled into bed, nuzzling up to the green monster. "Hey, Thing, you're alright. So am I." Rottie reminded, tempted to lick the crying monster's face. 

"I...I'm scared..." Thingamajig murmured, with a few tears in his eyes.

"Of what?" questioned Rottweiler, rubbing his boyfriend's back.

Thingamajig sighed, holding back a few more tears. "Roro, promise me you'll never leave. Please?"

"Why would I ever leave such a bubbly monster?" Rottweiler questioned, chuckling a little, before realizing how this was not the time for jokes.

"B...because...someone else might come along. Someone braver...and prettier...and smarter...and nicer than I am." 

* * *

Rottweiler's chestnut eyes widened, as he pulled Thingamajig into a hug. "Thingamajig, we've been over this. Just because you have flaws doesn't mean I don't like you..."

"I don't know..."

"Listen, you might not be the bravest monster, but that's what makes movie night with the gang even more fun-especially when Butterfly chooses to put on a slasher fic and we wind up cuddling for the majority of the film."

"But-"

"And don't ever think you aren't pretty. Sure, you have glasses-a lot of people do. And your fangs may be janky, but that makes it even cuter, especially when your eyes widen whenever you smile. You have a nice sense of fashion, too."

"I guess, but-"

"Sure, you might not be the best at Scrabble, but that doesn't make you dumb. Besides, you're pretty good at the crossword puzzles in the morning paper."

"True, Roro; but you're better at the sudokus."

"That, I am. And Thing, don't ever think you're not nice. You're the nicest boyfriend I've had...albeit, you're the ONLY boyfriend I've had. Flamingo was a nice girlfriend, but you're also a nice boyfriend." Rottweiler reassured, wiping away Thing's tears.

"You know, I always thought I might be bad. Now I'm sure that it's true. I think you're so good...and I'm nothing like you." Rottweiler added.

* * *

Thingamajig smiled a little, for the first time, that night. Rottweiler's eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend's little fangs and the way both eyes were widening-the right eye taking up more space than the left eye had Rottweiler chuckle a little. 

"Feel better?" Rottweiler asked. Thingamajig purred, giving him the answer he needed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Yeah. Much better." Thingamajig stifled a yawn from the dog, his blue eyelids beginning to droop a little. The dog, however, knew what his fluffy boyfriend was up to.

"Come on, Thing. Time for bed." Rottie coaxed, helping his boyfriend lay down in the bed. "I know it's quarter to 10, but we both had big days...and your nap-turned-bedtime proved that you've been just as busy as I've been."

Thingamajig smiled a little, purring. "What did you do, all day?" he sleepily asked Rottweiler.

The dog barked a laugh as he laid down beside the monster. "I worked on some art commissions, wrote a few songs for the tour, talked with Turtle and Astronaut...you know, the usual." 

"Nice. Basketball practice was grueling, but Whatcha was there...so it wasn't all bad. After all..." Thingamajig paused, to yawn. "...it wasn't that bad of a day...mostly..."

"Did those hyenas tease you for your sexuality again?" Rottweiler asked, gently nuzzling into his boyfriend's chest.

"You know it, Roro...but I put them...in their places...but it came...at a price..." Thingamajig smiled, rolling up his sleeve to show Rottweiler a fresh claw mark hidden under a bandage wrap. "It hurt worse than...when I tripped on the court..."

Rottweiler winced a little, at the injury. Even with the wrap, the dog could see the claw marks. "Yikes. Thing, we talked about clawing those guys."

The green monster chuckled sleepily. "I didn't claw them, Rottie...I told them that you and I had a...better bond than they did...with their lady friends..."

"Oof! Good thing you're safe." Rottweiler declared, before smiling and beginning to close his eyes, listening to the thumping of Thing's heart. It seemed to be skipping beats. "Good thing, Thing."

"Yeah. You're right. I'm glad you're my boyfriend, Roro." Thingamajig murmured, gently ruffling the top of the dog's head.

"I'm glad you're my boyfriend too, Thingamajig." Rottweiler smiled as his eyes closed.

Thingamajig smiled sleepily at the dog. "Sleep tight, Roro...I love you."

Rottweiler's mouth curved into a smile. "I love you too, Thing." 

Smiling, Thingamajig wrapped his good arm around Rottweiler, who was already beginning to doze off on his chest, the dog's words echoed in his head, and he knew he could count on Rottweiler for moral support and comfort. And, whenever Rottweiler needed cheering up after a long day of art commissions and song writing, the dog could count on Thing to be able to help get settled down. 

It was one of the most wholesome nights Rottweiler had experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> And there. One wholesome Thottie fic for all the shippers. And, TBH, I'm a bit sheepish t be posting it...I hope it's good. Comments are appreciated. (10:25 pm)


End file.
